


Fly Me to the Moon

by leetz



Category: DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Cheese, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-07
Updated: 2011-11-07
Packaged: 2017-10-25 19:16:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leetz/pseuds/leetz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, he's able to surprise her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fly Me to the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> something really short/silly/sappy i wrote as a birthday gift for Someone Special. i'm glad he liked it! <3 it was my first time writing in a long while and it's not perfect but i'm proud of myself for finishing it. i had originally posted this on my tumblr account a long time ago but i figured i should post it here!

“Ralph, it’s nearly time to go. Are you ready yet?”

“We’re not going.”

Sue Dibny’s head appeared in the doorway to the bedroom she and her husband shared. There by the bed stood her husband Ralph, dressed not in a slim black tuxedo as she’d expected, but in the purple, white, and black of his super-suit. Hair askew, adventurous grin on his face—she knew that look. He looked like he’d just gotten wind of a new mystery.

“Ralph…” she started, giving him a warning glare as her full body came into view. Ralph’s eyes brightened as he noticed she was wearing the slinky black dress he loved. So he was nothing but sincere when he breathed:

“You’re beautiful.”

Sue could sense his honesty, and a tiny smile flickered across her face for only a moment as she tried to maintain her frustration. She stepped into the warm, orange glow of their bedroom, sighing. “This is our anniversary. Any other night I’d be okay with an adventure—you know that. But not tonight.”

She wasn’t surprised when his arms stretched toward her and pulled her close. Being the wife of a stretchy super-sleuth meant that very little surprised her nowadays. Between the whirlwind journeys to who-knows-where for God-knows-what and the casual conversations she’d held with renowned heroes like Superman and Wonder Woman, she was pretty confident that she had seen and done much more than the average socialite did in a lifetime—and she had him to thank for that.

He held onto her tightly, relishing the exact moment when he felt her body relax into his. “I know this meant a lot to you, honey. Those reservations were hard to secure. Tell your parents I said thanks, by the way—” He stopped when she looked up at him, an eyebrow raised. “Actually, don’t tell them I said that. I have a feeling they won’t be too happy with me…”

“Right,” Sue replied, taking no care to mask her disappointment. This was happening whether she liked it or not. But she tried to brighten up for Ralph—the gleam in his eyes and excited twitch in his long nose warmed her heart even on her worst day. “So, what’s the plan for tonight?”

“Ah…” Ralph looked up, face twisting comically as he thought for a while. When his body was “overtaken by adventure”, as he liked to put it, everything about him seemed to squirm with excitement. Sue was sure that even if he didn’t have Gingold to help him stretch his body, he’d always have that strange, bouncy, elastic quality that always made her smile. She loved that about him. His enthusiasm was contagious.

“Well, we’ve been enlisted for help regarding a very precious jewel. I don’t know too much about it myself, other than that it’s rare and, reportedly, very beautiful.” He gave her a knowing look as if trying to hype her up for what lay ahead. “I’ll fill you in on the way to Justice League Headquarters. We’ve got a helicopter to catch!”

Sue was able to break the embrace long enough to look down at her current attire. “Let me get out of this dress first and we’ll head over right—”

“No time!” came her husband’s reply. “According to this clock we’re running behind schedule.” He clasped her hands tightly in his and pulled toward the door.

“But what about the—”

“Reservations? Already canceled them!” He chuckled. Sue’s eyes narrowed.

“Ralph…!” He knew she’d say yes before he even asked! Why that…!

“No time, no time! Let’s get moving!”

—

The car ride to the helicopter was short—or as short as it could be on a Friday evening. Ralph maneuvered the shiny grey sedan deftly, weaving in and out of traffic as he chatted amicably about the details of the jewel in question. While he rambled excitedly, Sue only half-listened, humming in agreement every so often. As childish as she knew it was, she couldn’t help but feel disappointed in the way things were going tonight. Sure, adventure and investigation was more than exciting, but this was their anniversary. This was supposed to be their one night away from that life.

They could make this up somehow, but she wasn’t sure when. Would they ever really have time to make it up? This seemed like their only chance at free time. Ralph was almost always invested in mysteries and research and everything else that came with sleuthing. Sometimes he’d get so busy that he’d forgo eating and sometimes sleeping just to gather as much information on a case as possible. Sue admired his dedication, for it was one of the many reasons why she loved him, so she helped out whenever she could. But sometimes, she thought as she watched cars zoom past in colorful blurs, he worked himself too hard. Sometimes she just missed her husband.

She didn’t like thinking about it, especially when they were entering the Justice League headquarters. As they stood together in the elevator that would take them up to the roof, her mind still wasn’t on the exciting adventure about to take place. Instead she thought of how much they could do together if Ralph didn’t have so much to do. Even during their travels, he always seemed to get involved in something or other that would give them less time together. Granted, when they were together, he more than made up for it—so she was happy with that—but it would be nice if they could just have one normal day out of the year. Just one, like every other couple got to have.

She didn’t think she was asking for much. But if she was, then she supposed she should be happy with what she had. Ralph was a wonderful man. He’d make up for this somehow. She knew he would.

The night was chilly for it being nearly summer; as they reached the rooftop and left the elevator, Sue shivered and pulled her fur stole closer around her shoulders. As they waited for the helicopter, she noticed he kept looking over at her, a strange expression on his face. She’d seen that look before—usually when he was trying not to smile. He must know she’s upset about cancelling their plans and he’s trying to hide his excitement for this investigation. Sue’s heart dropped a little. Maybe she was being too selfish about this. After all, it’s not like they wouldn’t be spending time together.

“When will the helicopter be here?” she asked. Ralph’s long face turned towards her once more, and this time he couldn’t help himself. His mouth stretched into a wide, mischievous grin.

“Oh,” he laughed, “it’s not coming. We’re not going anywhere.”

Sue’s calm expression quickly flared up into something much more dangerous. “What?! Ralph, are you serious? You’re telling me you cancelled reservations at the most expensive restaurant in the city just so we could come stand out here on the roof of  _your workplace?_ ” Ralph leaned back a little as she began prodding his chest. “Listen, I’ve never  _once_  had a good,  _normal_  anniversary celebration with you!”

Ralph’s smile never wavered. “I know.”

“No, listen to me! I love you, Ralph…” she trailed off as he wrapped his arms around her.

“I love you too,” he murmured, kissing the top of her head. “That’s why I’m making it up to you.”

Sue looked up at him and saw him nod to his left. She suddenly felt a rush of air pass her, and out of the corner of her eye she thought she saw something red speed past, but once she could get a proper look it was already gone. “Ralph,” she asked slowly, “what’s going on?”

“Oh, nothing!” he replied playfully. Another nod of his head and another whoosh of air rushed past her, this time followed by a small clicking noise. She glanced around in all directions, trying to figure out what was going on. Ralph laughed and held her closer, one arm extending to wrap around them both several times. “Hold on tight, now.”

“What do you m— _oh my god,_ ” she breathed, gripping his arms as she felt her feet leave the ground.

She looked down and, sure enough, Ralph’s legs were stretching, causing them to rise above the city as the notes to a familiar song began to play. Even though they were now far from the ground, the instruments’ colorful sounds swelled and swirled around them. Sue couldn’t quite put her finger on it; the song was achingly familiar. Ralph took a deep breath. She watched his face twist in the soft moonlight—he looked as nervous as he had on their first date.

“I love you, Sue,” he said as he exhaled. “You’re…you’re everything to me. You’re the reason I do everything I do. I love adventure and I love mystery, but you—you’re the greatest mystery of all.” She tilted her head and gave him a quizzical look, and he continued. “Every day, I stop and think to myself, ‘Why does she love me?’ I’m not particularly strong, nor am I handsome. I’m a simple man and yet you’re here with me. You keep me alive, Sue,” he murmured, and she felt his arm tighten around her waist, “Even when I’ve seen a thousand people wrong their fellow man, you give me hope.”

His free hand took hold of hers, and he twirled her around once and whispered:

“You remind me of how beautiful the world is.”

Sue’s breath caught in her throat. Something inside her swelled up in a mix of emotions even she couldn’t decipher. She tried her best not to let tears roll down her cheeks, but as her smile grew more and more, she felt them trail down her cheeks.

The sweet, jazzy tune playing in the background seemed to shift into another, and she finally realized why exactly this song was so familiar. She couldn’t believe she missed it.

They had danced to this song at their wedding.

“Ralph…” she started, voice quavering. He shook his head—she didn’t have to speak, because he knew exactly how she felt.

 “It’s okay, honey. The song’s about to start anyway.”

They danced slowly as he began to sing to her in a quiet voice.

“Fly me to the moon, and let me dance among the stars…let me see what…uh…things are like on Jupiter and Mars…”

His lyrics weren’t perfect—Ralph could never get any song right, Sue thought with a smile—but as they held each other, turning against the backdrop of infinite twinkling stars, everything fit.

Sue rested her head on her husband’s shoulder. She closed her eyes, listening to his voice mingle with Sinatra’s, getting the words wrong every so often but still singing in that adorably out-of-tune voice of his. Here she was, high above the city, dancing with her silly, stretchy super-sleuth of a husband instead of sitting in a quiet, expensive restaurant for their anniversary. Far from normal, sure—but it was _her_  kind of normal.

And she couldn’t be happier.


End file.
